You know demons!
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Lavi's friends from the past come up, and they are NOT going away. Allen falls prey to a gorgeous Incubus, while Kanda is stuck dealing with a moody Succubus, who screams a lot. Kanda x Oc, Oc x Allen, yaoi, straight, t for now, can change, mpreg. R&R,plz. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Raving: Oooookaaayy...it's just JUMPING AROUND MY FUCKING HEAD! But first, Krory-san, if you'd please.

Krory: Kishin does not own D Gray Man, and all of us are glad she doesn't. O.o She's a yaoi fangirl. *looks over at Kishin*

Raving: *surfing the web for yaoi featuring Krory* Let the story commense.

Krory: What's wrong with yooouuu!

* * *

"WWWOOOOOOHHHH! FIRST DAY OF BEING AN EXORCIST AND I CAN TOTALLY SPEND IT WITH MAH PEEPS! YEAH!" Everyone sweat-dropped at the girl who was currently raving insanely about what she was going to do. She wore a pair of chunky headphones and her insane red hair was spiked like horns on the top of her had wild, red eyes that flitted about rapidly and she kept jumping up and down and then she did the weirdest thing.

"CAN WE GO TO THE BEACH? OR ARE WE NOT ALLOWE DBECAUSE THERE ARE SHARKS? OMG, IF THERE ARE SHARKS, WOULD THEY EAT US?" She yelled, Kanda glared at her before returning to her book. Bookman frowned at the girl, she was here because he'd saved her from the streets. And then she began freaking out.

"GAHHHHHH! I CAN FEEL THEIR TEETH! I CAN FEEL THE SHARK'S TEETH TEARING THROUGH MY FLESH AND BONES! MAKE IT STOP! !" She screamed, rolling around on the floor, scratching at her arms furiously. She stopped when Kanda stabbed her through the neck.

"God! Shut the FUCK UP." He yelled angrily. Then he saw where Mugen was resting. "Oh... shit..."

"Bookman! Kanda killed her!" Lavi yelled to his mentor. Bookman turned and saw Kanda standing there, looking at the body of the overly hyper girl on the floor, unmoving and pale, with blood all around the floor. Then the blood staretd to move back TOWARDS the body. She sat up and smiled.

"Hi! I'm back, what did I miss?" She asked casually. The headphones had fallen to the ground. Almost all of the male's in the room had felt his heart beat harshly against their chests at her smile. Book man walked over and pulled Mugen out from the girls neck, resulting in her falling backward, her eyes dulling and the blood pouring again. Her red hair lost it's gentle shine as well. In a few minutes, the blood crawled up her neck and filled in the wound in her neck, scabbing up.

"She's regenarative." He stated. She looked up from her crumpled form on the ground and sunk slowly into it, smiling crazily.

* * *

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK? IS IT AN AKUMA?" People kept shouting, creating panic. Allen was currently in battle with someone. He was shirtless, large horns growing on his head. He had a third eye on his forehead.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY LITTLE SISTER?" He demanded, enraged.

"BROTHER! KNOCK IT OFF!" The male stopped when he was suddenly grabbed around the middle, tackled to the ground. Allen blinked at the red haired girl on top of the shirtless male. The male let out an annoyed hiss only to have the action repeated by the girl. They both began to scratch at the other until bookman came out.

"ENOUGH, CAMAR, RILUN." They both scrambled to stand in attention to Bookman, back's straight, heads held high, arms down at their sides and their legs close together.

"Yes, Mr. Bookman, sir." They both replied, bowing at the same time coordinatedly. They both earned rather hard thumps on the head, knocking them off balance so they fell onto the ground on top of each other. The other exorcists watched as the siblings sat there and took the scolding from Bookman. Lavi walked over to stand by is mentor and stared at the two. His eyes widened when they both looked up at him with big, red, innocent eyes.

"No WAAAYYYY! Rilun! Camar! Wait, Rilun, that was YOU earlier in the library?" He exclaimed, shocked. Rilun gave him the peace sign.

"Yup." All the exorcists stared blankly at him.

"You know them, Lavi?" Allen asked, confused.

"Yeah, they're my old friends. Meet Rilun and Camar, a succubus and Incubus."


	2. Chapter 2

Raving: Heya~! Time for chapter two~ WOOOO! ALCOHOL!

Allen: *blinks* Umm... should I trust you with booze?

Kanda: Don't trust her, period.

Raving: Pfft, mature, kanda. Reaaal mature. I'm trusted with alcohol!

Kanda: Ever had any?

Raving: ...Once. Stole it from my friend's mom's can of beer. Anyway, allen, Kanda.

Allen: Raving does not own D gray man.

Kanda: Or us.

Raving: But I can use them because I am doing so in this fic.

* * *

Allen walked through the halls, annoyed. As of late, that one friend of Lavi's that he'd fought... what was his name? Cana? Carma? Camer? It didn't matter. Well anyway, he'd been stalking him completely. He'd sworn he woke up and he saw him sitting on the window sill like a cat, just WATCHING him.

"Ah~! There you are, snowbell~" Allen froze at the voice that had purred in his ear. Jumping back, he saw Rilun and Camar (damn, the name came back as soon as he saw his face! XD) and froze. They were holding large bags full of alcoholic beverages, ranging from beer to moonshine. "Ah~ I see that you've noticed all the alcohol. Well, we're having a little party in my room. We were looking for you because Rilun didn't send you an invite." He shot a death galre at hie redheaded sister, who smirked.

"Brother, you hurt me!" She said, feigning hurt. Allen watched as the estranged demonic siblings rambled back and forth in demon. Finally, Camar threw his hands up and started saying something like he was giving up. Sighing, he turned back to Allen.

"Sorry you had to see that." He muttered. scratching around the base of his long ponytail. In Allen's mind, it put Kanda's ponytail to shame and looked extremely... sexy... WAIT, WHAT? He did NOT just think that! Camar smirked and bent down, kissing Allen for a brief second before pulling away and licking his lips.

"You taste sweet." He chuckled before grabbing the flustered boy and dragging him to his room, Rilun giggling along the way. Allen found himself when he saw Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Komui, and Kanda in the large room. Then he blinked, staring at Camar in confusion. Camar laughed.

"I used magic so it's larger on the inside than it looks. It's just a dimensional edit." He said, dismissevly at the thought like it wasn't worth being thought about. Allen nodded, more confused than not.

"It means he made the room bigger without causing problems to the rooms around it." Rilun said, setting down her bags of booze.

"Oh." Allen said, embarresed he didn't know what Camar had ben saying. Rilun moved as Camar walked over, putting the booze in neat little lines according to their brand. Everyone but Lavi stared at the strange sight of the demon with a ruler making sure that the bottle's were extremely straight in a line. Once he was done, he pulled out some plastic cups and set them out. Turning to the group, he smiled.

"Pick your poison." he said, grabbing a full bottle of vodka, noticing the look he got from Lavi. "It's an expression, it means to get whatever booze you like."

Lavi shook his head. "I know that, I was just wondering if a good idea to give you alcohol." "Hey! I bought it! Do you KNOW where we had to go to get this stuff? We had to go home and come back after we talked our mother into letting us BUY the booze." Everyone ignored the two bickering people and got whatever they wanted to drink. Rilun noticed that Kanda wasn't touching the alcohol. Pouting she went over and tugged his ponytail. Whipping around angrily, cold cobalt met upset scarlet.

"Why won't you drink anything? Brother and I went through a lot for that alcohol." Kanda snorted at hos she said it.

"Why don't you just call it booze?" He snapped. Rilun pouted.

"It doesn't sound right mister "The-only-word-in-my-dictionary-is-soba-because-it's-only-one-syllable"." Rilun said, putting her hands on her hips. Kanda's eye twitched at the insult, making the succubus smirk. "Oh, did I touch a nerve? Well, it's obvious you're so stupid because you only say, like, ten words in a sentence. And that's HIGH for you!" Rilun stared as Mugen was pointed at her face.

"Shut up, demon." kanda grumbled. Rilun stuck her tongue out and swiped it along the blade of Mugen, cutting her tongue in the process. She let her blood flow onto the blade before going over and getting some alcohol. Kanda's face was undeniably red. What the HELL just happened?

* * *

After about two-or three hours, everyone but Kanda was drunk off theri asses. Krory was passed out on a couch, holding a bottle of wine and a ton more surrounding the vampiric exorcist. Lavi was currently running around with a drunk Lenalee on his back, being chased by an almost as equally drunk as the two teens, Komui. Rilun was currently topless and clining to a furiously blushing Kanda as she made sheep eyes at him. The best was Allen and Camar. Allen and the demon were playing strip poker and the two were down to their boxers. Kanda swore if bookman walked in and saw the insanity, he'd kick all od their asses. Then the door opened. It seemed like Kanda had summoned the devil (no pun intended) when bookman had come in. He blinked at all the chaos before sighing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Bookman yelled, waking up Krory, who screamed and fell onto the floor, causing Lavi to trip over him and land on his face, Lenalee laying on top of the redhead. Komui slipped on a wine bottle and fell on his ass near the three. Rilun had screamed and hugged Kanda's head, making his face go into her cleavage. Allen had jumped and dropoed his cards while Camar crushed the bottle in his hands. Camar threw the broken bottle at Kanda, just barely missing the teen.

"UNHAND MY SISTER, YOU PERVERT!" Camar yelled, pointing a bloody hand at Kanda. Kanda pulled away from Rilun and got up in camar's face.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO PULLED MY FACE INTO HER STRIPPER SIZED BREASTS!" He yelled, pushing Camar. That didn't end well. Camar recovered quickly and kneed him in the stomach. Kanda gasped for breath but in return punched him in the face. Camar hit the ground, wiping some blood that was running from his nose.

"You wanna dance, pretty boy? Alright. Let's dance." Camar threw himself at Kanda's legs, knocking him down. He punched Kanda in the face, breaking his nose. Kanda punched him in the chest, making the Incubus fall backwards. Krory, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui were all watching from behind the couch back. They were one different teams. Lavi and Krory were cheering Camar on while Komui and Lenalee were rooting for Kanda. Soon, it turned into an all out brawl fest between them as they all got into the fighting spirit. Rilun and Krory were currently slapping and tugging at each others hair, face and clothes. Lavi had Komui in a sleeper hold. Lenalee had jumped on Allen and they were rolling around on the floor.

"ENOOOUUUGHHH!" Everyone stopped to see that Bookman was royally pissed and scrambled to look at least half-decent. They all received harsh whacks on the head and were stuck cleaning the room under the supervision of the elder. Bookman left when it was all clean and the teens were bandaged and exhausted from the entire clean. Camar groaned in annoyance.

"And he HAD to take the booze. That was fun, right guys?" Everyone made a mumble of 'Yes' and smiled exhaustedly at each other. Standing, Camar brought out some bottled water and handed one to everyone. Well, except Krory, he'd fallen asleep again. This time, he crashed on Camar's bed, looking extremely comfy. Good thing was that Camar's bed was big enough for everyone to sleep on so they did. Lenalee had fallen asleep with her head on Komui's stomach and curled into a ball. Komui had just sprawled out. Lavi and Rilun were asleep on either side of Kanda. Allen had fallen asleep on top of Camar, who had put blankets over everyone. Best thing was they were in a tight knot around Krory.

* * *

Aww~ Wouldn't you just LOVE to see that!


	3. Chapter 3

Raving: He-ya~! Time to wake up!

Lena lee: My heaaaddd...

Komui: DID SOMEONE TOUCH YOU, MY PRECIOUS LENALEE?

Raving: Okay then. I don't own D Gray Man, but if I did, Lavi would be pregnant with Tyki's Baby!

Lavi: What?

Tyki: That sounds delightful.

* * *

Waking up. Everyone in Camar's room did NOT want that to happen. Krory was the first one to wake up, his head pounding horridly. He heard something shift and noticed that they were in Camar's room. There was a knock at the door that startled the owner of the room, making him sit up, fall off the bed, and cuss like a sailor. Everyone else Jerked awake at that. They were all bruised, bandaged, and fatigued. Camar walked over and opened the door, revealing Book man.

"Oh.. hey, Book man. Jesus Christ and sweet Allah Buddha, what time is it?" Camar said, feeling his stomach turn and getting light headed.

"It's two in the afternoon." Book man replied. Everyone in the room immediately scrambled to be where they were needed. Tamila walked down the hall just in time to almost be run over by everyone, making her press against a wall. Once they were gone, she looked at Book man.

"What just happened?" The quartermaster asked.

"A bunch of kids with a hangover woke up." "Oh."

* * *

Allen could barely keep his eyes open. He looked next to him where Tamila sat knitting, the click of the needles like a lullaby. Since it was nearing winter, the young quarter master had been making things for everyone. Gloves, hats, scarves, and anything you can think of, she was making it. She even made a hat for Timcanpy! Allen looked up from his daze when he felt something thick wrap about his shoulders. Looking at Tamila, he saw that she had covered him with a blanket.

"Th'mka... Mum..." Allen yawned. Ever since he'd met the motherly woman, he'd taken to calling her mum. She didn't mind, which was sort of worrying. Tamila froze up, Allen noticed how tense her shoulders had gotten. A smile twitched onto her lips and her only visible red eye sparkled happily.

"Go ahead an take a nap, Allen-kun." She said, smiling at him, patting his white hair. Tamila watched as the boy's eyes closed and she stood, walking off. As she left the library, she felt a chill run up her spine. Looking down the hall, she saw a woman with an eye patch and amethyst hair followed by a crimson haired male.

"Hello, Tamila." She said. Tamila glared at her.

"Why are you here?" She snapped. The woman blinked at the violent outburst.

"My my. You are such a cruel little mutt. That's what you are, right? A mutt? A exorcist-Noah halfbreed?" "Your point?" The woman smiled, lifting up some hair on Tamila's head, revealing a stigmata. Tamila slapped her hands away, glaring angrily.

"This is my last offer, Tami-San. Join us and you can have Talisman and Tanka back. Wouldn't you like that?" There was the ever dangerous silence of Tamila. She wanted her husband and daughter back more than anything, but something caught her eyes. The fact that the woman's hands were behind her back. Smiling, Tamila looked the shorter woman in the eyes.

"I'll pass. After all, you're crossing your fingers."

* * *

Allen jerked awake, sweating. Tamila was still next to him, knitting. He jumped on her and lifted up her bangs, noticing nothing there he sighed and looked at her.

"Allen-San, are you alright?" Tamila asked, feeling his forehead. Allen's face was red from embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. How long was I asleep?" he asked. Tamila looked at her watch.

"Four hours." She responded, looking out the window, her eyes widened, "Allen, it's snowing..." Looking outside, he noticed that it was. The smiled that spread across Tamila's gentle face was worth it. She stood and walked to the window, setting a hand against the cold glass, staring into the dark night.

"I remember I met my husband on a snowy day. We met in a war. We were of opposite sides, opposite intents, yet we were stuck in the middle of a bloody battlefield, staring each other down, guns raised, barrels aimed at each others heads. Then we stopped." Allen blinked and stood, standing next to Tamila.

"What happened then?" He asked, curiously. Tamila smiled and looked at her hands.

"With our hands, all the bloodshed that had happened, we smiled and dropped the guns. We saw how stupid the war had been. Fighting over something so futile." She said, looking at Allen, "Amazing, ne? How two people of complete and utterly different intent can share the same brain. Maybe someday, the war we're fighting will turn out like the war that I'd fought in." The tone in her voice was so hopeful, so sweet, Allen couldn't help but feel the same way as the woman. Maybe it would all end and they could all just live in peace.

"That is... amazing..." Allen said, staring at her in awe. Tamila's smile as she stared at the snow never faultered.

"One day, I'll be reunited with him and Tanka. On that day, I hope this world will be a better place than when I found it." She said, making Allen's mouth drop.

"How do you accept death so easily? Don't you want to live at all?" Allen asked, his brows knitting together furiously. Tamila gently patted his head, smiling down at him.

"I accept it because I've seen so much of it. It's a natural part of life, whether it be sudden and brutal or soft and kind." She explained. She smiled and stared at the snow before doing the strange dissipating thing she normally did. Camar walked into the room at the moment he saw her dissipate, a hand left on Allen's shoulder as she drifted away as if she was snow. Camar walked up and replaced where Tamila had been standing, only he was about three steps away from there. Allen looked to his side and gave a distressed sigh at seeing the woman gone. It was as if she died in the winter, not appearing until it was over. Camar walked over and stood next to Allen, making him turn his head and look into Camar's still, unmoving face. It didn't suit him.

"Tamila's been through a lot, huh?" "Yes." Camar looked at Allen. He gently put his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him to him. His red eyes were drooped sadly, looking into Allen's dove shaded eyes. Allen blinked, mesmerized at all the emotion one could see when Rilun wasn't hanging around her brother. Leaning down, Camar placed a gentle kiss on Allen's lips, the light of the full moon shining through the window, silhoutting the two.

* * *

Rilun watched from the doorway as Camar kissed Allen. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Allen, seeing his friend leave like that. But she couldn't hide the raging bout of jealousy that her big brother loved someone else. She left large scratch marks on the door before turning on her heel and walking away. Unbeknownst to them, they were all watched, every single one of their moves, by none other than a multi dimensional being and his only friend, making sure everything went according to the fates that lay ahead of them.

* * *

Can anyone guess who the two new people are? And poor Tamila! ;^; She had a terrible life.


End file.
